


Cuddles

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, F/M, Jiper, jiper-kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper misses Jason.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

"Ow, dammit!" Piper looked down and saw the broken glass shattered on the floor. She then noticed the small piece of glass in her finger. She had been trying to put it away, but instead she dropped it. She's not sure what caused her to drop it. It just fell out of her hand. 

Piper also realized that trying to pick the glass up with her bare hand was probably a stupid idea. She wanted to get it picked up before the dog stepped in it. Piper swept up the glass then went to get the piece put of her hand. 

Piper was luckily able to get the glass out of her hand and bandage it quickly.  While cleaning her cut she saw the picture of her and Jason's wedding day that was in the bathroom. 

She missed him so much. He was currently serving. Piper had no idea where he was. It was some top secret mission. All she could do was hope and pray that he'd come him to her. 

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the cry. She smiled a little. Piper walked to her daughter's room. Her little girl's cry calmed down a little. When Piper picked her up she stopped crying completely. 

"Did you just want attention?" Piper asked. She then kissed the baby's chubby check. "Yeah, I bet you did. Mom could use some cuddles right now." Piper really missed her husband. 

At least she had her kids and the dog.


End file.
